The Only Life That Mattered
by DespicableNny
Summary: When tragedy strikes, will Megamind be abled to cope? Or will something SOMEHOW be abled to reverse this tragedy?  After Movie, about 1 month after the museum was built and RR/Mm started dating*according to this story anyway*
1. Too Soon

**The Only Life That Mattered**

_This is a sad story, at least to start off. I don't want to give away why, but it's pretty clear even before tragedy strikes...I'm working on how to continue, though I know where to go with it, so give me time. It does depend on your comments and all anyway, so if there's enough positive feedback, I'll be happy to add more._

_**Chapter 1: Too soon**_

Megamind was in love, and finally happy. He'd become a hero...THE hero everyone loved and looked to, even after being the villain of villains. He lay next to Roxanne in her bed, after having made love for the first time. He held her close once he woke, amazed at what his life had become. He watched her bare back rise and fall, her head over his heart, so she could hear his internal drum beating his alien lovesong for her. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered opened and kissed her lips still wondering if this was a dream, and then he got the call. Another bank robbery.

He reluctantly left the bed, and his living dream, to save the day again, getting dressed as fast as he could before heading to the door. "Megamind...Wait..." Before he left, she jumped into his arms to kiss him desparately. Something about this kiss felt wrong. It had all her love and feelings in it as always, but some strange feeling was caught in the back of the blue alien's head now, nagging him to stay and forget about the bank. Just this once. He kissed back, hoping the plea would end, but it never did. He thought it had to be his imagination running rampant, swore it was, and left, looking back at the door as it shut. He wore his ever-popular black and blue suit and cape and flew off on his newly repaired hover bike to save the people who needed him.

It had gone all too easily. As soon as Megamind showed up, the robbers knew better than to stick around and simply ran, but it was more than that. The nagging that still lingered in his large head only grew. The way the men ran without ANY fight had sent a warning flair through Megamind's being. Something was really wrong about this whole thing. It was like they had been signaled to leave as soon as they saw him. They had taken nothing and harmed no one. This had been a set up.

Suddenly the nagging became a scream, begging Megamind to bolt back home, back to Roxanne as fast as he could. "Roxanne..." He repeated her name all the way home on his hovercycle, hoping he could get there in time for whatever this mental warning was about. He jumped onto her balcony and flung open the doors, only to find her reporter suit missing. He heaved a brief sigh of relief. "She's just at work...But...why is this voice telling me something bad is about to happen...?"

He bit his lip as he noticed a note on the door. One he'd never seen before. It hadn't been there this morning. Maybe it was from Roxanne...He bit his lip only harder as he pulled the note from the door to read it. "If you're reading this, she's already dead." His lip now bled as he bolted back to the hovercycle with the note. On the back was a map. Whoever this was _wanted_ to be found. "ROXANNE!"

He flew to the X on the map and looked at an old, rundown warehouse. It was much like his hideout, but there was no graffitied wall or noticable garbage lying around outside it. He bolted in and found his love lying motionless on the ground. "No..." He ran to her side and held her. She was still breathing. Nothing seemed wrong. She'd been knocked out. That was all. "Roxanne..." He smiled and bolted from the building with the reporter in his arms, but not in time. The building exploded, leaving him to trip and fall. Roxanne flew from his arms, suddenly awake, from the shock of the noise. "ROXANNE!" He clammered to his feet and tried to get to her, dodging the falling cement and rubble on the way, but it was too late. A large chunk of wall fell ontop of Roxanne. "NO!" Megamind, with a rush of adrenaline, managed to lift the brick wall up and moved it aside, but to no avail...Roxanne had been crushed. She was fading fast, tears pouring from her eyes. "Meh-ga...mind..." He pressed his lips to hers, knowing more rubble might fall, but he didn't care. He couldn't let her waste energy.

He managed to get Roxanne and himself on the hovercycle and flew her to the hospital, praying to his parents' spirits that she'd live. "Please...She's my life...She can't die!" He carried her in and handed her to the doctors once a rolling bed was borught out for her. They had him wait right outside the emergrncy ward. He was teriffied, hands clasped together as a stress reliever until they bled, his fingernails driving into his skin. "Please live, Roxanne...Minion may be my only family, but you're all I really have...Don't die on me..." He cried, fearing it wouldn't matter...that it was too late. Three hours passed before a doctor came out. Megamind stood, anxiously, only to see the man's face was mournful and grim, and Megamind knew what happened. "Roxanne..." He whispered her name and collapsed into a weak kneel. "I'm sorry..." The doctor knealt in front of the alien and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's alive, but she's not going to make it...Her internal bleeding is too great...She's fading, but awake. We did all we could, but it would be best to say your final goodbyes to her..." "No..." Megamind couldn't move. He just looked up at the doctor with drenched eyes and a breaking heart. "She can't..."

He stood and bolted in to her side, holding her hand as soon as he got there. "M-Meh...Meh-ga-mind...I love you..." He let his tears fall as her whispered words hit home. "I love you too...I'm sorry I didn't get there in time..." "P-please...Don't blame yourself...You had...no way of knowing..." Megamind froze, eyes full of guilt. "I felt it...I knew something bad was going to happen to you, Roxanne...Something was nagging at me to stay with you...to do SOMETHING besides leaving you alone...and I left you...It's my fault..." She shook her head and smiled reassuringly, before looking into his eyes, letting him know it was time. He kissed her and moved to lay next to her in the tiny cot, as she weakly kissed him back. After only a few moments, she fell limp in his arms, her last energy reserves escaping. He held her to his chest, knowing she should hear his heart as she left, knowing it only would beat for her. With a faint smile, and a gentle tear, her last breath tickled his cheek. He held her body to him, rocking gently as he cried into her chest. They had only been together for a little over a month, and it was over. She was dead...


	2. Realization

**Chapter 2: Realization**

Megamind held Roxanne until the doctors regretfully made him leave. They understood the situation, but they couldn't let him stay in this room with a body, regardless of who the lovers were. He looked like a beaten puppy, eyes filled with pain and suffering, but slowly did as told. He left, bearing a worse weight than Atlas himself, wishing he could have been killed with her. At least then he would still be with her.

He called a friend he'd made since he bacame a hero, unabled to face Minion or go back home. He needed to be away, somewhere quiet. "Ollo...Please...can you pick me up at Metro Central Hospital? I came on my hovercycle, but I can't drive...I'm too upset..." "Sure thing. What's up?" "I can't say it...I can't bring myself to say it..." Megamind really couldn't. He couldn't accept that this was real, that he'd lost the love of his life.

He waited for an hour in the lobby, after dehydrating the hovercycle, until he saw the little green car drive up to the door. He walked out and got in. "Ollo Bernard...Thanks for this..." "No problem. I was bored anyway." His voice was just as monotone and bland as always, but he looked happy to have the company, albeit worried about the alien who'd actually befrended him. "Are you going home or what?" "No...I was hoping I could go to your place...I can't face Minion...even if he would comfort me in this. I just need some place quiet..." "Alright." Bernard drove off, but once they got out on the road, he saw the pain Megamind had hidden, and watched a tear fall as the new hero watched everything pass them in the window. Still, the Megamind expert stayed silent, even if this was the one thing he didn't know about his nerdy obsession.

Bernard got to his house and opened the door for Megamind. "Come on...You can stay here until you're ready to head home." He led the alien to his appartment and pointed him to the couch. "Feel free to watch T.V.. I've got to head out soon to pick up a few things from the post office. You'll be alright alone, right?" Megamind couldn't talk, he just nodded. He didn't want to let it all out until Bernard left.

Once he was alone, he grabbed a pillow and cried into it, but when he went to lay down, his heel hit the power button on the remote laying on the couch arm. "...and in sad news, Roxanne Ritchi, Metro City's favorite news reporter, has died. She was in the warehouse explosion we reported on earlier today. Megamind tried to save her, but to no avail. Some of the wall fell on her. She arrived at the hospital where they tried to save her for three hours, but the damage had been done. She died in our hero's arms...I need to go off script and say this...Megamind, if you're watching, I am so sorry this happened...I, along with this whole city, knows what she was to you. I'm sure I'm not alone when I say that we all have you in our thoughts, and for many of us, in our prayers..."

Bernard was at the door. He'd only been gone for twenty minutes, and arrived just as the T.V. turned on. "Megamind..." Even this monotone man was frozen, and the utterance of his idol's name had all the emotion he never showed. Megamind jumped hearing his name and turned to the man he'd impersonated. "I'm so sorry...I had no idea..." "How long have you been there...?" "I saw you hit the remote..." "Oh..." He didn't know what to say, nor did Bernard. They just stood/sat in silence, trying to find any words to break it.

It wasn't long before Megamind's cell phone rang, however. "Ollo..." "Sir! I just watched the news! Where are you? I'll come get you! Are you alright?" "NO! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Megamind just glared at the phone. "And don't you DARE come get me, Minion! I'm at Bernard's! I need peace, quiet, and NOT home! I'll go back when I am ready! Just stay there, and do NOT come for me!" "O-okay...Sorry..." Minion hung up without another word, a bit shaken by his master's outburst.

Bernard walked over and sat next to Megamind. "I think you should go home now, actually...I mean it is up to you, but...I don't think you need silent company, you need someone who can help you feel better, even as little as that boost would be right now." Megamind turned to his friend and sighed. "You're right...I just need some water. I dehydrated my hovercycle so I could get it here. I would rather not cry again right now..." "Alright. There's bottled water in the refrigerator." "Thank you..." Megamind smiled weakly and walked over. "I'll see you around then."

He left and headed back to the newly remaned Hero's Lair. He got inside and ran to Minion. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap earlier, but...I'm lost right now..." He hugged his fish/ape friend and recieved a gentle hug in return. "I'm just glad you're alright...all things considered..." "Yeah...I'm going to bed...It's late and I need the rest..." "It's only four, sir, but yes. I think rest is a good idea..."

Megamind slept the whole night, from four in the afternoon to eight in the morning, dreaming of all sorts of memories of him as Roxanne, mostly kidnappings, but the last sequence was what woke him up. He grinned as he joyfully shouted,"THAT'S IT!"


	3. Great Plan! Big Problem

**Chapter 3 : Great Plan! Big Problem...**

Okay! TWO chapters up in one day! WOOT! This one is rather short, but it's been nagging me to be written all day, but hey, you're getting another chapter. Turns out I have less of a life than I thought. I was certain I'd be too busy, but I'm not...and this is the last full week of college for me this semester, so...yeah...Not as much work as I thought. Just know that I am not going to get another chapter up tomorrow, because it's the last Anime Club of the semester, so I'll be at school from 9 in the morning to 9 at night(yeah...12 hour day!), but to be fair, I gave you an extra today! (Gods I'm ranting XD) ANYWAY, without further ado, here is Megamind!

Megamind bolted from bed and excitedly got to work on some new invention, or at least the plans for it. Minion walked by to see him working so vigorously and cautiously walked over. "S-Sir...?" "I've figured it out Minion! I have figured out a way to bring her back! I've looked into it before, but...I found the answer!" He laughed and kept planning things out. "Uhh...Whatever you say, Sir..." Minion was worried now. He wished Megamind knew there wasn't much hope for anything to bring her back, but something about Megamind's certainty made him hopeful.

Many tossed out papers and scribbled plans were strewn around the floor, but finally, Megamind proudly held up a blueprint for a new gadget. Megamind ran to Minion with the plan and grinned even more as he saw his guardian's eyes light up. "This could work! Sir! You are a pure GENIUS!" He got to work right away. "I know!" Megamind smirked, a little too self-indulgently, but he always was self absorbed.

It took some time, but Minion finally finished the gadget, a spiked collar both to add to his obsession with dark, "evil" clothing, but this one was special. It had two a rewind button, like a mini time machine. Megamind had been trying to make a reset button with all the failed ideas, but had swapped it out for this at the last minute. The only real difference is, this would actually send him back in time, instead of taking back all he'd already done the day before. He had a plan for this, and just hoped it would work.

Still, there was a testing process, and he wasn't about to risk it failing when he needed it most. He put on the collar and pushed one of the spikes down, sending him back half an hour, and another to send him forward. He grinned. "It's PERFECT!" He tried it a few more times, seeing how his actions might effect the future...or present. Whatever he did, caused what he expected when he went back. When he took a pen from his desk, the plans for his invention never happened, and so he went back to find himself looking for the pen still. He replaced it, and the copy had the collar, only to do the same as he was now. Little things like that were really his only goal, but then a dark realization crawled into his head. "There's a big problem with this plan..." He sighed when he returned to his own time. "Minion...I need to test this a bit longer...I need to be certain of something."

A week passed, and though he did do as he needed and saved the day when he was needed, with all his free time, he tested his theory. The more he tested, the more he realized his fears. The hole in his plan only grew with every test, and the dark realization that had crawled into his head too many times over that week only grew to a terrible certainty. Only one plan could work, and it was one he, nor his city, was ready for.


	4. Back To The Drawing Board

**Chapter 4: Back To The Drawing Board**

_WOOT for having time for another one! XDD I guess I lied a little about these on this one to a couple people. For one, it IS out earlier than expected, and moreso, you do find out the problem with time travel in this one. If anyone has questions, feel free to send me a PM._

Megamind sighed once he returned and took off the collar. "This can only be our last resort I'm afraid, Minion...There is a big problem with time travel..." Minion cocked his body/head to the side. "What problem is that?" Again, Megamind didn't want to fully admit the truth. "Forget that, Minion...We need to come up with something different." He walked off to his sketching table and began drawing up more possible plans.

"Hmm...no...Wait! This one might work!" He constructed this one himself, a new gun that could reverse a specific object in time, or so he hoped, not mentally, but physically. Sort of an automatic healer for Roxanne.

He ran outside to find a few test subjects once the gun was made. All dead rats and pidgeons. He tried on a rat first, and though the broken bones and scratches from the apparent cat attack healed, its life didn't return, no matter what setting the gun was on. It didn't age backward either, which was a relief. He only wanted some way to help the physical effects. Still, even after all the test subjects were gone, all he could do was fix injuries, and even scars, like a missing half tail from one of the rats. This could come in handy, but not this time...He held it to his own arm to see how it would effect one scar he didn't mind losing and smiled as it disappeared. "Well...This will be a great help for sure! I just wish it could bring back the dead...Back to the drawing board...again..."

This time, no time-based revival. He tried a sort of Frankenstein idea of hooking the poor animals to wires and attempting to shock them back to life, but again, nothing..."Curses! I thought, of all things, the mad scientist approach would be PERFECT! How could it fail?" He sighed yet again, dragging himself to his drawing board.

Now he managed a long list of new plans to bring Roxanne back with his collar, but all ended the same. "DAMMIT! What am I supposed to DO? No matter what I do I don't end up with her!" "What do you mean, sir?" "Minion...No matter what...whenever I time traveled with that collar earlier...I watched myself...another me doing whatever I influenced...No matter what, as happy as I will be to know I can save THAT me from losing her, I can never have her back MYSELF! I can't die...as much as I wish I could at the moment...this city needs a hero, and since Metro Man has become Music Man, and refuses to do what's necessary...I can't just leave this city...Besides...I need to know who the heartless bus-tord was who took her from me! But for some reason...I can't do that...not until she's back...Something is forcing me to keep working until I find SOMETHING that can bring her back..."

Minion took a moment of silence to think. "Sir...I could...Or what about a couple of the brainbots! They could do it!" "But it would only matter for THAT timeline, Minion! Not this one! Besides...I couldn't let you risk anything...Maybe one or two of the Brainbots, but it wouldn't make a difference...It could be a matter of trial and error, testing as much as I can in the past, to see if I can find a direct line to THIS timeline, but I doubt it..." "Well, perhaps you could work on the mystery of who did that to you first...I know bringing her back is taking you over, but you need to be abled to think more clearly to do this, Sir...Perhaps personal justice can free your mind, help you discover a way to bring her back with greater ease..." "True...It's possible...But with my mind as cluttered as it is, how will I ever be able to solve a mystery...?" "It's for Miss Ritchi, Sir! Do you think she'd want you to be obsessing over her death, or finding the one who killed her first?"

Megamind suddenly stood up with a piercing determination in his eyes. "You're right...I need to find her killer first...That low-life won't be shown any mercy...Not for what he did..." He pulled out the note the murderer had written and pinned to the door from his pocket. He hopped on his hovercycle and sped off to the police office, hoping they could analyze the handwriting.


	5. Do We Have A Match?

**Chapter 5: Do We Have A Match?**

As the police analyzed the note, Megamind watched them, cold fury in his eyes as he glared at the piece of paper. They checked for prints first and got one good one, but no match for it, and so the only chance they had was a writing analysis. "This will take time. While we look at that, this person was clearly dumb enough to leave a finger print, perhaps they left DNA in the apartment...Let the comissioner know, and he'll send a group of investigators to check it out." Megamind smirked and walked off to speak with the closest thing to a father he had.

"Comissioner! Can you send a group of invest-aga-tours to check Roxanne's apartment? There's a possibility the bus-tord left some DNA at her place when he pinned the note to her door..." "Of course...but they're investegators..." He was somehow trying to lighten the mood, knowing it wasn't much use. "And since he deserves whatever hate you have for him, the word is bastard. It's more insulting that way." Even in the hardest times, the comissioner was sarcastic. Even so, Megamind smirked. "Thank you. Bastard...That's one I will remember!" He followed the men to Roxanne's apartment once they were dispatched.

However, once the door was opened, he froze, something was dreadfully wrong...He couldn't move. He had that urge to carry Roxanne in his arms and to the bed like he had the night before she was killed, to hold her, and feel that connection again. He didn't even notice the men walking in to collect any evidence they could. He just gingerly walked in and mindlessly said he'd check the bed for anything, not wanting them to disturb it. He lifted the sheets and blinked his wet eyes as he found a new note. He bit his lip and held it up. "Roxanne..." It was clearly her writing. He fought the urge to read it with all his ability and pocketed it, unabled to let them take it. These would be her last words to him in a way, and he didn't want to let anyone spoil the priviacy and emotion it held. This was for himself, and for himself alone.

One man handed him a light. "What's this for...?" "It's to check for blood or anything...bodily fluids and the like." "Uhh...How will that help?" "Well, as hard as it is to think of, especially for you, if he harmed her while he was here, there will be traces of all that around the room." The man flicked off the switch. "And if she and I...coupled?" Megamind couldn't say it right out, simply for the fact that he was still very childish about such matters. "Well...if there's blood or something, we could count that as evidence. It does all look different. Blood will be a bit darker. I'll be looking if you need help figuring that out." "Thanks..." Megamind blushed, his cheeks turning a deep cobalt as he turned on the light and checked the bed. Only evidence of his interactions with Roxanne remained, making more happy memories flood back, and more pain swell inside the former villain.

He handed the light to the man and let him check the rest of the room, finding very old bloodstains in one area of the little apartment kitchen. "Hey! Megamind...Do you know about this?" Megamind walked over to the wall the light was on. "This is blood?" "Yes..." He thought a moment. "Well, I do remember her telling me that she cut her had pretty badly cooking once. She hit an artery, apparently, because it hit the wall." "I see...Well then, nevermind...We have a few things to analyze, but luckily no signs of major struggle in the apartment." "That's good...I guess..." "Well, it does mean he didn't..." The young investigator didn't have the heart to say it. "Didn't what?" "Uhh...Well...it doesn't matter...It didn't happen." "WHAT didn't he do?" Megamind was dead serious. What MORE could this lowlife have done to her besides killing her? "Rape...He didn't force himself on her..." Megamind froze. "Oh..." He was relieved once the man said it, knowing there WAS something that didn't happen to the love of his life that would have really been a fate worse than death to her, did lighten the situation at least a little, but it didn't, for a moment, reduce the punishment he'd recieve when the new hero found him.

Megamind led the investigators back to his own lab to run the tests. He was working on making this equipment for them back at the crime lab before Roxanne died, but for now, they would have to work here. He ran all the DNA tests, and with his machines it was easy, because any DNA left behind and tested would show a picture of the person or being that it belonged to, instead of just possible matches. Some of the DNA was from Hal, but it was from the balcony. He knew about the night Titan, or Tighten, had "rescued" Roxanne in an attempt to get her to see how clearly awesome he thought he was. He held onto it though, hoping to have an easy target with his rage as strong as it was. He put in all the other DNA and most all of it was his own until he put in the last bit, a small piece of skin that had presumably come from a scratch Roxanne may have left him with. Megamind GLARED at the screen when he saw who the most likely culprit was. "BASTARD!"


	6. Uncertainty and Disbelief

**Chapter 6: Uncertainty and Disbelief**

"That sick-...How could he...?" Megamind bolted off and sped to Bernard's apartment, but stopped. "No...What am I DOING? He wouldn't have done anything! He's a friend...and he wasn't faking the shock when he heard her name on T.V...Was he...? I don't think he could have faked ANY emotions...No! I've got to get to the bottom of this!" He got the rest of the way there and ran up to see him. "Bernard!" He knocked on the door and was relieved when it opened. "Megamind! What's going on?" "Bernard! You...Where were you the day Roxanne died...?" "I was here...Why?" "You're the prime suspect...and I can't say I'm egar to admit it myself...You're my first real friend...besides Roxanne..." "I wasn't the guy...You know that I don't even know where she lived...How could I have done it?" "Good point. You only know my hideout...and you've got no way in without my permission, now that I have that internal lock on it...You couldn't have accessed it..."

Megamind thought for a moment, now wondering how Bernard's DNA even got in her apartment. Even when he was impersonating him, Megamind never had any real signs of his DNA, let alone the fact that he never entered her apartment while in the disguise. She'd just had him ride back with her a couple times when they'd gone biking. Nothing was adding up. "Is there any time you don't remember...? Any chunk of time missing from your day? Did you fall asleep perhaps?" Bernard bit his lip, thinking, now scared of that thought, and his eyes widened, genuine fear clawing loose from them. "Now that I think of it, there are a couple hours...right after I woke up..." Megamind looked his friend over and soon noticed something. "How did you get that?" "Huh?" Megamind pointed to a cut on Bernard's neck, just visible over the collar of his blue turtleneck sweater. "Hm?" He walked over to a mirror and looked at the scratch. "Huh...No idea. I never saw it until now." "Bernard...I think someone took mental control of you somehow...or something like that...What you don't remember...was him making you..."

Megamind went silent, too scared to say it. "It seems we have a new super villain on our hands...and his first act...will be his last...THIS one isn't going to prison...Not after what he did to Roxanne...and you if he's actually done what I think he did...If he made you...do THAT...he's dead, but I'm willing to make it less painful if he spared you that..." His fists were bright white under his gloves, and his eyes would be glowing bright red if they could. Megamind was REALLY ready to kill, and this time, there would be no accidents.

"Should I go to the police? I mean...if I'm a suspect...you know...just in case...?" "Yeah...If he takes control of you again...it's best to have you in a locked cell...I'll make sure they give you the one I was in, since they've moved Hal to the psych ward..." He led Bernard to the hovercycle and drove off to the prison center. The two walked in and Bernard was sent to the cell Megamind once stayed in. It was ironic enough it made both of them laugh, a sort of inside joke only Roxanne would have understood besides them.

Megamind sighed and headed back home to his lair and wrote down all he knew already. "DAMMIT! WHAT THE EVIL HEAVEN IS THIS?" He slumped over and put his head on his curled arms over his writings. "I never signed up for THIS...At least when I was a villain...and Metro Man was the hero, the only threat was that I'd kidnap Roxanne...Now, people I love are at stake..." "S-Sir...?" "Minion...I want out...I can't take this anymore...I thought I could be the hero...I thought I could do some good, but no...Innocent people are actually at stake here...and whoever this is...might have controlled Bernard...forced him to..." He sighed. "...kill her...I don't know what to DO anymore!" "Well...I may have some good news then!" Minion grinned. "It's about Roxanne." Megamind leapt from his chair and looked to Minion. "What is it?"


	7. A Gift Of The Heart

**Chapter 7: A Gift Of The Heart**

"What is it?" Megamind repeated. "Well, I may have found a safe path in the collar that would prevent her death in THIS timeline...and failing that, there are a couple options, but I think you need to test the path I found first...If that's alright, of course." Megamind's eyes lit up. "Of course! Just tell me how to set the collar!" Minion smiled. "That's the beauty of it, Sir! As you are traveling through time, I can change the time you're already set to, to the time you need to save her! You can't do it JUST yet, but you can in a week. I do still need to do a couple things to the collar and the computer, but I thought you'd like to know there's a great chance!" "Why a week? Your work never takes that long!" "I'm running tests using the brainbots, Sir. I'm recording before and after tests with the brain bots influence on minor things to see if I'm right. I need to also be sure I've pinpointed it enough that I can set you there with no worry I might be off. Basically, I need to get my reflexes down."

Megamind nodded. "Alright then. In the meantime, I can figure out who Roxanne's killer is and take care of him when I find him...TWICE! Once in this time, and the second in the past...or the other way around, depending on how you see it." He laughed, a bit maliciously, scaring Minion a little. Even when Megamind had been evil, this sort of anger had never surfaced. He now understood the inner turmoil Roxanne's murderer had caused, and he was truly afraid for the guy, even if he did deserve all of whatever Megamind gave him.

That night, Megamind fell asleep in the pajamas he wore when he first met Roxanne in his Bernard disguise, and as he lay down on his bed, he remembered the note. He bolted to his clothes and took the paper from the pocket. Nervously, he unfolded it and read it, his hands delicately shaking. "Megamind...I'm off to work, but, as usual, I know I won't be back before you, so I want to let you know, there's a gift waiting for you in my locked closet. It's the one wrapped in black with a blue ribbon, in case you somehow don't figure that out. The key is in the nightstand drawer. I have a few valuables in there I'd rather not risk getting stolen, hence the deadbolt. I'll see you when I get home! ~I love you too much...-Roxanne~" He hugged the letter. "I love you too much too..." Then, his eyes widened. "Wait...A gift?" He bolted from the bed and, seeing it was raining, ran to the invisible car, forgetting to change again. He drove off to her apartment and ran to her place.

Once he managed to open the closet, he saw the present. He suddenly felt a strange inability to open it. This was her last gift to him, the last thing he would ever gain from her. He bit his lip, fought back those thoughts, needing to know what that gift was, and let the tears fall as he pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. "Roxanne..." He let a small smile form though the rivers pouring from his eyes only grew. He pulled a picture from the top of the box, not seeing there was something underneath. Not yet anyway.

It was a picture of himself and Roxanne on their first real date after the museum had been built. It had been a full moon, and Roxanne had insisted they kiss in front of the fountain so that the moon was in perfect view for the shot. He had wondered why she'd been so picky about WHERE they shared their first real kiss, but hadn't questioned her. Megamind blinked away the tears clouding his vision and gently caressed it. "I never knew you had someone take this..." He turned over the frame and saw another note. "Surprise! I had one of my firends take it in secret...It was our first REAL kiss, so I thought you'd want it..." He wiped away more tears and held the photo to his chest as he fell asleep with it, lying once again in Roxanne's bed.


	8. Not Again!

**Chapter 8: Not Again!**

I know, this is the shortest chapter thusfar, but hey! Two chapters, right in a row for you! WOOT! ^^ Also, be REALLY excited, this thing is going to be even more constantly updated! Today was the last day of classes for me, and Wednesday is my last anime club, so I'm not leaving until about Noon, so I'll be free for a WHILE that day! And finally, Friday, I have a final in Astronomy, but that is all! Then it's EASY sailing from then until mid-late January! WOO-HOO! So yeah. Have fun! ^^

When he woke up, Megamind saw the picture laying beside him, face up. He saw everything he missed, and everything he loved, and it began to tear him apart now. "I'm sorry...I wish I could believe I wasn't at least partly responsible for what happened...but he didn't just get to you...Whoever it was took control of Bernard too...How could I not have seen that coming...? I can't help but blame myself..." He picked up the picture and turned to leave, but saw something else in the box. "Huh?"

He picked up the lid and shut it. "Whatever it is, it will have to wait for me to bring her back...or find out I can't, before I open it...This picture is more than enough." He tied the ribbon back on the box and left for home.

Once back, he danced with the picture to his room, where he rested it on his nightstand, aimed toward the bed. "Welcome back Sir! Where were you?" Minion was clearly worried. "Roxanne's...She had a gift waiting for me...He pointed to the photo and then the box. "There's still something in here, but I can't bring myself to find out what it is yet...Not until I know if she can be mine again or if she's really gone forever..." "That is understandable." "Now...Have you figured out anything about the timeline?" Minion sighed. "Not just yet, but it may take less time than I thought." "That's great!" Megamind grinned. "I'm not certain, Sir, but it's looking good." "Good enough! Now...I need to get down to the police station. I will see you later." "Sure thing, Sir! I'll keep the lair the way you like it!" "I would expect no less..." Megamind smiled and headed out, hoping to find more out about the mystery murderer, and even moreso, to pay Bernard a visit.

He hopped on his hovercycle, glad it wasn't raining anymore, and sped off to the station. He went through security and headed straight for his old solitary cell. "Hello, Bernard! You have a visit-...Oh God...!" The guard leading Megamind to the cell saw something in the little window that had clearly shaken him to his core. Megamind looked suspiciously at him then in the window. "NO!" He ordered the door opened and ran in. "Bernard..."

Luckily, this was the killer's first mistake, as far as clueing everyone in on whodunnit. Bernard was cut up and would be on the way to dying, were it not for the killer's poor timing. The cuts were clearly made to drain blood slowly but sifficiently, so Bernard would die slowly. However, it happened too slowly, he'd make it, and since there was no knife or sharp item in the cell with Bernard, it was clear he'd been personally attacked by the killer. He could tell them who did it once he recovered. "MEDIC!" Megamind cried.

Bernard was quickly tended to and would have no worries. Megamind had egarly agreed to stand watch over his friend until he was well enough to head back with him to the Lair, so nothing could get to him again without Megamind's express knowledge. He stayed there, watching over him the whole rest of the day and all night, letting Minion know where he was this time. He wasn't about to let anyone else die because of his carelessness.


	9. Clues With No Answer

**Chapter 9: Clues With No Answer**

Bernard finally awoke the next day, and was given the okay once the doctors gave him a good look over. He answered all their questions to test if he had any brain damage they missed, and had no problems doing so. Megamind took him to the Lair and led him to the bedroom, giving him one of the pills the doctors prescribed him. "Now...I need to know if you saw his face..." The new hero looked to Bernard, hoping for a clue of some sort. "No. He was wearing one of those full face black masks, not a ski mask, but one of those spandex masks for Halloween. Also, he didn't speak at all, but the grunts he made during the struggle were clearly a low register. The only other thing I can give you is that his arm had a weird tattoo. That, and from what I could tell, he is caucasian. He was pale white in any case, but it was so pale, it could have been albino too...Then again, I only saw a glimpse of his arm...and the lighting in that room isn't the best..."

Megamind nodded, taking this all in. "Hmm...Could you maybe draw the tattoo? Or at least describe it?" Bernard thought. "Hmm...give me paper and a pencil." Megamind happily did as told. "It was simple, and yet complex at the same time..." Bernard murmered as he drew out the design. It was a weird tribal tattoo, like a strange, thorny star. "Huh...And you did this from memory?" Bernard looked to his friend with a simple smirk. "Yeah. I've always been good with designs like that." Megamind smiled back and called Minion in to take care of his friend while he went back to the police station to give them the design and let them know what Bernard told him.

"Great! Okay, so we have a white, possibly albino guy with a tribal tattoo...that narrows nothing down...About ninety percent of this city is white, and do you have any clue how many people have tribal tattoos? I mean, if we find an albino guy with that tattoo, great, but Bernard isn't even certain about that claim..." Megamind nodded as the comissioner spoke. "I know...but it IS something." "True enough, Megamind...I'll give you and everyone else in the department a copy. You can go around to tattoo parlors and find out what you can. If this tattoo is a gang symbol or incredibly unique, we've got a good start. Otherwise, we are pretty much back to square one." The alien smirked a bit devilishly and nodded as he took a copy and ran off to get to the nearest parlor.

"Nope. I've never seen a tattoo like that one. Plenty of tribal tattoos, but that is one I would remember." "Huh...Nope. I've never inked one like that," and "Sorry, hon...If I saw that thing, I wouldn't forget it. Most tribal tattoos aren't quite so unique. There's usually some major spart of the design that signifies it as a specific tribe or a certain quality about it that repeats through the design. Though this is a cool design, it's not symmetrical or repetitive in style, so I don't really even know if this is a tribal tattoo." Those were the replies Megamind revieved at the first parlor alone. However, he was impressed with the third artist's knowledge of tattoos, and decided to question her more. "So, would you say this is a custom design?" The girl smirked. "Yeah. Though, just a warning, some people tattoo themselves. You might not find the guy who tattooed your culprit at all...It's illegal around here, at least, but some people make their own needles and inks...or buy the ink, and do the work themselves. He may have even stolen or made the needles if he's a major enthusiast." Medamind's shoulders drooped. "Damn..." He sighed, not realizing he'd mispronounced damn, having pronounced the n. "Well, thanks..."

He turned to leave, but the girl grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Here. It's my number. I'm more than happy to help you out if you need it. I'm sorry about Roxanne...I loved her too...sorta. I mean, I never met her, but...you know...Celebrity crush sort of deal." Megamind raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of a woman loving another woman before, but he didn't care, really. He just smiled. "Yeah...I know the feeling. Truth be told, I had a thing for her a couple years ago, not that I understood what those emotions were, but...I was never happier than when I had her in my arms..." "Damn...I'm really sorry, Megamind. She seemed like a great girl." He let a single tear fall. "She was perfect..." He looked at the paper the girl gave him, with her name and number, and walked off. "I'll talk to you later, Fala." He jumped on his hover cycle and asked everyone in a couple other parlors with no results.

Once back home, Megamind walked in to check on Bernard to see him walking around the room a little, just to see if he was ready. "Bernard! Get back in bed! You might tear your stitches!" "I know...I just wanted to see if I had the strength...I do, but I'm not doing anything reckless, so do n't worry." He got back in bed and looked at his friend. "No luck?" "Well, I wouldn't say that...It looks like this guy might have tattooed himself...None of the par-lors recognize it, and one of the artists I met said it looks custom. If none of the other artists recognize it, it's likely the guy didn't go to a par-lor to have it done." Bernard sighed. "Well...at least that shows it is a unique tattoo..." Megamind nodded. "Yeah. That's true. In any case, I've had a long day...I'll see you in the morning. I need sleep." He went to his room and looked to the picture of him and Roxanne once again as he fell asleep.


	10. Hope For Life And Revenge

**Chapter 10: Hope For Life And Revenge**

The next morning, Megamind awoke to fine Minion standing over the bed. "Sir, you need to eat. You didn't at all yesterday, and I'm not sure that's the only day you've skipped recently. You need nourishment." The fish looked at him, a bit stern, but more worried than anything. "I know, Minion...But I did eat yesterday while I was investigating about the tattoo. I need to see Fala again today. She might be abled to help me out still, and I need to ask her one more thing about the tattoo."

Minion raised an eyebrow. "Fala...Sir?" Megamind nodded. "She was one of the tattoo artists I spoke with yesterday. She seemed to know the most about the stuff, and gave me the best clues yesterday about the guy that attacked Bernard...and killed Roxanne..." The gorilla-fish smirked a bit suspiciously. "You LIKE her!" Megamind GLARED at him. "NEVER! Especially not this soon after losing the love of my life! I may have been evil, but I'm not heartless!" Minion could clearly see how truly serious Megamind was.

It was all too true that he'd never move on...The alien pirannah sighed, now knowing there really WAS no other way that to bring Roxanne back. "Alright...Sorry...I just...I don't want you to get hurt trying to save Roxanne while you're in the past once I make sure the collar's set right...Your parents did place me in charge of you when they sent us from the planet...I just want to do as they told me...It's why I got so upset the night you went on that first date with Roxanne...before she knew it was really you she was with..." Megamind nodded. "I know...but I can't move on...She was the first person to so much as hug me! My first kiss! My first..." He froze, remembering the night they'd joined as one, the last night they ever spent together. "My everything...and I let her die..." He headed off, but stopped at the door. He didn't even turn to Minion as he spoke. "If you wanted to look after me...it's too late...I already died...with her..." He left, riding off to search for the asshole who took Roxanne from him.

While Megamind was out, Minion shook off what seemed like misdirected blame, and continued his work on the collar. Bernard walked in, still weak, but desparate for something besides the same walls of the room he was stuck in. "Hello. What are you doing?" Minion sighed. "I'm trying to find the right timeline on this collar. So far, I think I've found it." Bernard cocked his head. "Right timeline?" Minion nodded. "To save Roxanne...Megamind can't live without her..." Bernard scoffed. "Why not use the multi-verse theory?" Minion turned, now intrugued. "Multi-verse?" The Megamind Nerd nodded. "Yeah! Everyone knows about it! It's the idea that there are other dimensions...INFINATE dimensions that parallel our own, but with certain differences. If the theory is right, there might be one where Megamind died instead. Bring that Roxanne here, and voila! You have Roxanne here, same story, different side of THAT incident alone, and happy Megamind!" Minion beamed and hugged Bernard. It was surprisingly gentle, considering the robot gorilla appearance. "That might just work, if the theory is right! THANK YOU!"

Minion kept the collar and computer set up in case the new plan didn't work, but began checking in to the theory. He was smart, but once he began reading about it, knew Megamind would need to look at this himself to see if it added up. For now, he'd keep working on the collar.

Meanwhile, Megamind had called Fala, only to find out that she had promisong information for him. He was now eating at a crepe shop with his new friend while she explained everything. "I did a little digging to see who, in this city, might have bought or stolen any needles or ink from the local tattoo parlors, and I found one guy who MAY match the description. At the one in the city square, Dragon's Keep, there was a pale white guy who was sent to take some ink from Dragon's Keep to another parlor, run by the brother of the owner. The guy seemed rather twitchy, and only half the requested ink made it. The other half was just gone. It wasn't a major loss, since Dragon's Keep is the most popular parlor in the city, and gets more than enough extra money not to worry about one half supply of ink, so they never really looked into it. The guy's apparent name is likely a guise, but it is a good find." She handed Megamind the papers, so he could take them to the police. He looked at them and glared at the name. "Mark Fischer...if that's your real name...you're dead..." Fala looked to the new hero worriedly. "You're not really going to kill him?" "Of course I am! Heroic of me or not...he took Roxanne from me...I'm not a real fan of revenge, but...this is one that I have to carry out..." Fala sighed. "So be it...I just hope you know what you're doing..."


	11. Soon To Be Victorious

**Chapter 11: Soon To Be Victorious**

"Of course I-" Megamind picked up his interuptive cell phone. "Ollo?...Bernard...I'm kind of busy right n-...Hmm?...Yeah! You mean-...Really?...Uh-huh...So...I could have her back, and she could have ME back...Wow, Bernard, you are a GENIUS!...Of course I mean it! You're amazing!" Fala listened to his side of the conversation with a raised eyebrow. Once he hung up she smiled. "Good news about Roxanne?"

Megamind looked extremely hopeful, and happier than most anyone had ever seen him. "Yes! It's not one hundred percent, but there is a chance at bringing her back! I mean...sort of. If we use another theory besides time-travel, known as the milti-vorse theory, we might be abled to find a version of Roxanne that has lost ME, and bring her here. She and I can be together and the world will be perfect and rosy again! But first I need to catch this guy...I can't let him strike again..." Megamind beamed now, looking at the name once again. "Al-ees or not, I WILL find this guy..." Fala laughed. "It's alias." "Whatever. I just know he's not going to live much longer."

He got up and ran off to the police, but not before paying for the both of them. He figured he might as well. She was a new friend, something that was still all too hard to find for himself. After all, he was once a villain, and the known killer of the city's hero. Many of them still hated him for that, but that was hardly the most common reason. Unfortunately, despite the praise many of the people gave him, most in the city still hated him because he was different, because he was blue, and nothing else. Not for his past crimes, nor his only apparent murder, but for the fact that he was an alien...no...not even for that...It was truly simply because of his robin's egg skin.

So, why was he so determined to help them? What better reason than they needed him. Like him or not, now he understood that it didn't matter. Most of them had reason, and many of them still loved him. He didn't take notice of the ones who hated him. Instead, he ran on, fearing that they were next, scared that the people in the city were going to die at the hands of the madman who killed Roxanne and attempted to murder Bernard. Once he was at the station, he handed the chief the papers. "Please...tell me you can find this guy..." The Comissioner looked at it with the chief. "Mark Fischer...That's a common name...We'll see how many residents have it, and hope one of them is our man." Megamind grinned. "Good." The two looked to him with slightly dark grins. "We won't blame you, whatever happens when you find this guy." Megamind smiled. "Thank you."

Once the men were done finding Mark Fischers throughout the city, they walked in with the results. "Alright, looks like we have twelve in total, and only about five that fit what we already know. We can't say about tattoos, but these are the registered Mark Fischers...ALL of them, just in case." Megamind raised an eyebrow. "Wait...why?" "Well some of them are registered the way they wished to be recognized. Many people may base their race on their heritage and not their skin color, so a Caucasian may be known as Native American, even though they're only Native American by a tiny percentage." Megamind nodded. "Gotcha."

He turned and headed off to find the Mark Fischers on the list, hoping one of them was the guy he was looking for. He easily found each and every one, until the last man on the list. He was listed as Caucasian, as would be expected, but the problem was, this one was nowhere to be found. Megamind looked in the window of his apartment, using the hovercycle to keep him floating there. The place was completely empty...abandoned, but he could see sketched designs for, what he could tell, must have been tattoos, and then he saw it. The same mark Bernard had scribbled down. "Bastard!" He punched through the window in anger. His hand was covered with bleeding cuts and deep wounds. There were definitely slivers of the glass in one of the cuts, but it was the biggest one he'd gained in this act. One large shard of glass had managed to slice the back of his hand well opened.

Instead of taking immediate action to get his hand fixed, he jumped in the window, leaving his hovercycle in park while he searched the apartment and took all the clues he could, dehydrating them and putting them in his cape which he'd turned into a makeshift bag. All the papers were simply placed in his cape as they were, but just about everything in the apartment that was too big, became a cube and went into the cape. He flew back to the Lair and set everything in a good space, hanging the papers up so he could properly study them his way. Everything else was rehydrated. "I'm so close I can TASTE it!" Megamind yelled in a voctorious, yet dark way, as if he was a villain again. "Ahh...Mark Fischer...you are DEAD!"


	12. So Close Yet So Far

**Chapter 12: So Close Yet So Far**

_**WARNING!** If you're reading Everything Was So Perfect by Eseiraphs, and haven't gotten at LEAST to chapter 16, there are MAJOR spoilers ahead! Now, for those who have read it, yes, I have gotten permission from Eseiraphs to use their story for part of my plot in here, but I DID change one detail in it, which will become clear when you get to that point in this chapter. Either way, PLEASE read that fanfic before reading this chapter, unless you have no interest, but if you like this one, you're sure to like Everything Was So Perfect. They're both dramatic, stick to the characters' personalities and story lines, and I personally think Eseiraphs' is better written than mine, so please read it. It is AMAZING. I'm actually honored they let me use their work. Now, without further ado, enjoy! ^^_

Megamind called the Comissioner and told him about the apartment, all the things he'd gotten from it, and how there was no mistaking this one. It was the man who'd killed Roxanne. "Alright. We'll be right over to check it out, though you should have called us." Megamind laughed a bit nervously. "Yeah...I know...Geez...I'm getting dizzy...I'm going to the hospital, but Minion should be here...I need help for my hand...I kind of punched through his window to get into the apartment." He laughed even more nervously this time as he hung up before he could hear a response.

"Minion! I'm going out. I banged up my hand rather badly while I was out, and should get it fixed...The police are on their way here to check out what I got from the bastard's apartment, so please, stick around and show them where it is." Minion agreed and watched his master and friend go. He was clearly worried that the alien hadn't fixed his wounds sooner. He'd seen the light blue-purple blood trail leading to the large amount of evidence he'd brought back. He knew the injury was bad. At least he was getting help at all.

Megamind headed to his car, but collapsed next to it. Bernard wasn't in much shape to drive, but he was moving around more, and since Minion was under a certain level of duty, it was his job to take the hero to get help. He managed to get Megamind in the car and drive him to the hospital with no problems, despite the stitching on his right inner thigh. He was bleeding a little himself, but it was better than leaving his friend to die from bloodloss. The doctors tended to his own wounds after Megamind was taken in to get help.

Bernard only had a few brief minutes of nursing before he was given the okay. Megamind took an hour, thanks to the little shards of glass that had made it into the wounds, and finally to stitch up the large cut on his hand. Thanks to his alien blood, there was no donor for him, so he would need to recover. He was scolded a bit by doctors, in fact, for being so wreckless, ESPECIALLY since he had absolutely no way to get a transfusion. "I know!" Megamind sighed. "Look...I'm just consumed by this whole thing...With Roxanne...gone...I am desparate to find her killer...I can't help that..."

Bernard watched as Megamind stormed down the hall with a cookie and some orange juice in his hands, as if he'd given blood. He'd heard that conversation as well. "Come on...I'm taking you home. I have good news for you." He smiled up at his blue friend. "That's good...I need good news right now." Megamind sighed as he followed Bernard out to the car.

Once they were headed back to the lair, Bernard smiled. "Well, I have been working on the dimensional theory, and there is one I have actually found that suits your situation! It's a bit scary though...I've watched some of what happened in this world and what has led to your death in this. To make the story short all you need know is I died at the hands of some figure, you found out who did it, fought him and the two of you died in a fire with Roxanne and Minion watching in horror. They found you both dead in the rubble...She's devistated, and is just looking for a way to relieve her pain...like you are with your vengence plan and all...not to mention your need to have Roxanne back in your arms. I don't know if she'll remember the picture you have next to your bed, or what's in that box, but it's still the same Roxanne, really...just, lost without you...and if you bring her here, you can show her that I'm alive, as well as Metro Man..." Megamind raised an eyebrow. "She...doesn't know Metro Man's alive?" Bernard bit his lip as he watched the road. "Well...yes and no...She knows about THAT, but..." Bernard sighed, trying to find the right way to put the next words. When he couldn't, he just let out the fact as bluntly as possible. "Metro Man was the bad guy in that world...I mean, he was the good guy at first, but when you got to be the hero, he got jealous and decided to reclaim his old glory. He killed me to frame you and succeeded for a time, until you broke out and fought him...and you killed eachother...But...he did apologize and you forgave him before you two died...Roxanne is in bad shape there, Megamind...That's all you need know, really. Just bring her to this world."

Megamind swallowed deeply, absorbing all of this. "So...you're sure this will work?" Bernard grinned. "Yeah! Just do it whenever, preferrably after you've gotten the guy who killed Roxanne in this world." "Yeah...I was planning on that part..." Megamind was still in shock. The thought that in another dimension, another world, Metro Man...er...Music Man was the bad guy. It was "unfathommbuhl".

Back at home, the two men got out of the car, and Megamind ran to the police in his display of evidence. "Well? Any ideas where this guy is?" The Commisioner smirked. "Yes. We have a great clue where he is. Here." He handed Megamind a piece of notebook paper and let the alien read it. "Well. THAT is interesting...Where did you find it?" "Inside the pillowcase on his bed! He clearly was intelligent in many ways, but absent-minded when it came to hiding his tracks."

Megamind grinned and bolted off to his hovercycle, paper in hand. "1221 Maple Drive...PERFECT!" He had the address memorized, but kept is clenched in hand against the handle of his bike as he sped to the address. As soon as he got there, he flung opened the door ran inside, gun set to DE-stroy, and froze when he saw the young man before him...dead...


	13. Double Jeopardy

**Chapter 13: Double Jeopardy**

Megamind gagged, nearly vomiting, at the sight. The man was nailed to the wall and his abdomen was splayed opened, organs on the floor beneath him. The poor boy couldn't have been older than twenty-five, but it was clearly the one Bernard had been attacked by, judging by the tattoo on his arm. The real mind behind the attack was still at large...and worse, now stood right behind the blue hero. "So...you're as predictable as I thought! Pathetic..." A mechanical sound was heard as the sicko walked into Megamind's view. One of his legs had clearly been lost ages ago, replaced by a mechanical prosthetic. This was the genius behind the real crimes for sure. He had a similar intelligence to Megamind's, made clear simply by the extremely high quality of the leg. "YOU!" "Yes...I'm the one who killed Roxanne, though I got that nerdy dweeb to kidnap her for me. I'm the one who controlled him and paid this poor sap to attack him, as long as I could get him in and out of the room in time. I have a fully functional teleportation machine after all." The man smirked, as Megamind leapt at him, and disappeared again, now making his voice come from every direction to confuse Metrocity's hero.

"DAMN YOU! Where are you? Who are you, and WHY are you so desparate to kill?" A dark laugh was heard throughout the house. "Well, now, those are a lot of questions, but in this order: I'm not telling, Jimmy, and I'm not! As far as being desparate to kill, I'm only desparate for one thing, Megamind, and that is watching you suffer! This boy was just a test. You see, this is what I am going to do to you. I slipped that paper with the circled address in the pillowcase, made the apartment look abandoned, and got you here. The boy was simply a tool to help push you here. And yes, the tattoo was home made, as you clearly came to suspect. Oh! That reminds me. Your little bird is here, but she's safe...for now." "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" The laugh was heard again. "Oh, no worries. She's simply knocked out and tied up in the closet. She is my levrage. I need you to cooperate, Megamind, and right now, I need you to listen. Try anything funny, and she dies. You went soft...You left godhood for some girl on t.v. and I'm just filling in the gaps. You see, with you as the new hero, a new villain has to rise up. That's the ghing about good and evil. As with evil, good will rise up to fight it, with good, there is always a new villain to face, a new evil to fight, and with each villain that passes, the next can only be stronger, smarter, and faster. I've been more than two jumps ahead this whole time...Can you keep up?"

Megamind glared, looking around the house as he listened to the voice. "So, you are my new enemy...and you attack all I hold dear? Fine! I'm up for that challenge!" Again, the laugh rang. "Well, good. I suppose I can let your new girlfriend go now. I admit, I'm a bit disappointed in you, moving on so fast. One would think Roxanne would be more of a traumatic loss for you..." That was IT. Before a fight could begin it was over. Megamind balled his good hand into a fist and concentrated, managing to punch the wall behind him, getting in a lucky shot and knocking the villain out. Though he knew it would have been wise to kill him then and there, he was not willing to let him off that easily. He took away all the technology he could for now, including the prosthetic robot leg and sped the sicko to his lair, removing the hidden tech. He had bound him WELL to a chair and smirked at the police who were still there to show he was looking to be left alone with the guy. They nodded, feeling a bit sorry for the guy, despite what he'd done.

Megamind turned to them before they managed to leave. "One thing...Go to the address on the paper...the guy with the tattoo is dead...he didn't do anything beyond getting tricked by this sicko to kill Bernard...I have a few questions for this guy when he wakes up...before I do anything to him...Just...be prepared...it's a sick sight...This guy is messed up...He'd have likely killed me if not for one big mistake...He's smart, but has no tact. He accuse me of falling for Fala, and made it seem like I didn't even care about Roxanne..." He felt a few tears fall. How could anyone...ANYONE think he didn't care about her? Roxanne was, and always would be his life.

The police left and all Megamind could do was watch his prey and wait for him to wake. This wasn't going to be pretty.


	14. Megamind Games

**Chapter 14: Megamind Games**

The murderer slowly regained consiousness as Megamind held his gun at him, once again, set on DEstroy. "Oh, look...Megamind's on the defense...I take it I hit a nerve back there?" "I don't love Fala...and I never will." The man scoffed. "Whatever, it was a little foul play between enemies anyway." Megamind jammed the gun's tip into the side of the man's neck. "Don't you DARE mess with me...Roxanne was my life! She still is! You took her away, and I can NEVER forgive you for that!"

The psycho scoffed. "Oh...so you're going to kill me? Please...You barely had the heart to kill Metro Man! Who's to say you can even do it now that you have a REAL enemy! You're pathetic! Why do you think I took up your mantle! I have the balls to take life, the gaul to destroy lives, and the will to force others to live their worst nightmares, all just for fun! But here's the trick of it. I can see you can't kill me. You may have lost everything, but even still, I can see that gleam in your eyes! This was fun for you! You've never had a REAL challenge before! Metro Man was just a petty rival, but now you have an actual fight on your hands and you don't want to let it go. Even moreso, you can't handle killing someone with your genius and intellect! We have the same intelligence, and that practically turns you on! You're really no different than me, save for the bloodlust. Admit it, you can't handle losing me as an enemy."

Megamind froze. Somehow, everything this guy said seemed likely. He never HAD had this level of a challenge before. He never had meant to kill Metro Man...Not really. It was just a game to him before, but now, it was real. However, all that was moot, especially when held against his love for Roxanne. He couldn't allow her to live in a world like this, where the man before him would only kill her again, and he needed her to live.

"You're wrong...There is one factor you've forgotten, or I should say, overlooked. You see, I can't live in this world without Roxanne, challenges or no, so best kill you and find my own avenues to her...I can never let your influence destroy the people in this city, and I can't let her death go unavenged. YOU are clearly the problem here, and challenge or no, you are not worth as much as the corpse of a gnat when compared to how fulfilled I was with her...No one is. If I could have her back, I'd destroy the world...the universe, if she and I could be guaranteed happiness together again...Point is, your life and what mini-skool amout of pleasure you HAVE given me with what challenge I have found with you are really nothing, and all because of your first act of evil and cruelty. That is what led me to this. You are right. I hate killing. I've only ever succeeded once, and that was completely by accident, though, since you're about to die, I suppose I can tell you this...you will still be the first person I've killed. Metro Man IS alive. It was all an act. He was sick of the routine and so quit, leaving me the hero mantle. Satisfied?"

The new villain laughed. "Oh, yes...More than satisfied. I'm glad that you've revealed all this to me. Somehow, I did suspect copper wasn't his real weakness, if there was one at all. I can't lie, though I loved this all too brief charade, I'm glad I could fine a new rival. Kill me or don't, but know that if you do kill me, another will take my place...and chances are, he or she will be worse than me...and you will be begging for my return. True, it's not a one hundred percent fact, but the chances are good, seeing how supervillains tend to be. Though, I do admit, I was a bigger jump ahead than most. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Megamind raised an eyebrow. "You know something..." "Oh? And what makes you think THAT?" The alien scowled. "Why else would you be pushing me MORE toward killing you?" The man laughed. "To find out what happens! Simple as that! I really don't have the slightest clue whether another will appear or not! I'm talking about comic books and movies, how they always seem to work out. See, Megamind, like you, I have an eternal curiosity. I need to find ways to slake my lust for knowledge. Fact is, this has all been one big project for me, a study, to see how you work under pressure and with the weight of Hell on your shoulders. You've acted more precicely and quickly than ever in your rage, and I love it! Now, to find out what new horrors you'll face once I'm gone! I will remain nameless and remain an enigma in death. That's all I could hope for. Knowledge and an heir of self-mystery. It's perfect!"

Megamind lowered his gun. "Then if you want it, how can I kill you? If I'm giving you what you please, there isn't any reason to carry it out!" Again, laughter from the villain caused a chill down Megamind's spine. "And how do you know I'm not just fucking with your head? How do you know anythign I'm telling you is true? I might just be trying to make you go slowly and irreversably insane! I've already pushed you so far. I want to see how far you can go before you really snap!" Megamind raised his gun again and glared. "And how can I know if that's even true?" "You can't! That's the beauty of it all! I may be lying, I may be telling the truth, but only I can know!" The new hero smirked. "I doubt that...We do have a similar intellect, and clearly know how to invent things to our advantage. Do you honestly think I can't find a way to read your mind?"

"Go on...Try. I'd love to see you go mad just trying to figure my mind out in the first place!" Megamind smirked. "Oh, no worries there. Why read your mind when I can make you tell only the truth?" A dark grin appeared on the sicko's face. "Oh, feel free, but my mind could easily think of ways to tell the truth without giving you what you want anyway! You're trapped! The only answer here is kill me or imprison me! Either way, you'll never know what my intentions really are." The alien rolled his eyes. "You'd think that...wouldn't you?"

Megamind finally pulled the trigger, gun at the man's heart, unabled to torture the man before him, even given his crimes and cruelty. His chest seemed to explode as his body fell limp and Megamind was splashed with a small ammount of blood. DEstroy really did as it said, but until now, Megamind had never used that setting on a living thing...This had been his first kill.

He felt a strange ammount of guilt to go with his pleasure. He knew he could never kill again. He knew, unlike with Metro Man, that this time it was real. But now, he had to work fast. He took the man's brain from his head for study. He had to figure out the puzzle even now. Either way, he could get Roxanne and live happily. That much was certain. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again.


	15. You're In My Arms Again

**Chapter 15: You're In My Arms Again...**

Megamind walked out of the room, told the remaining cops what happened in there and continued to his lab to put the brain in a container until he was calm and stable enough to handle that puzzle. He walked off to Bernard who led him directly to the collar, new and improved from before. Now it was a dimensional transporter, not a time travelling device, though that was still an option for back-up.

Without a second thought, Megamind put on the collar and set it for the dimension Bernard had talked about. He was in his lab, but knew Roxanne would be at the rubble of the building that had killed him, according to Bernard. He turned the watch to a random citizen he'd used for testing when it was still in production, and ran off to the place, freezing when he got there, seeing his own lifeless body in Roxanne's arms. "Roxanne...?" He walked over, a strange euphoric state of shock and awe hidden behind what poise he could maintain took over. He kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What...?" She was devistated, and didn't want to talk. "Look at me..." He looked into her eyes, hating that the first time she saw him had to be like this.

As she looked up, he could see very clearly the same pain he'd felt when she died in his arms. "Let them take him...I need to take you to My-er...Megamind's lab...or at least somewhere we can be alone...I need to talk to you..." He saw Minion giving him odd looks, wondering what this guy was doing there. He grabbed a pen and some paper from Roxann'es purse while she wasn't looking and scribbled down a note for the fish. It explained everything. He got up and handed it to him. "Don't read this until I'm gone. I need to talk to Roxanne...but you need to know that everything will be alright..."

Roxanne carried the dead Megamind's frail frame to the ambulance so they could take care of his body. "What is it you want? Who ARE you?" Megamind turned around to meet her confused gaze. "Roxanne...I want to talk to you in private...Who I am will become clear soon." She had a strange feeling he could be trusted. She nodded and followed him to Megamind's lab. "Wait...why here? He just died!" "Perhaps in this world...but in another...the one I'm from..." He switched off the watch. "You are the one who died..."

As his form appeared to her, Roxanne's eyes widened and his smile grew. "What the hell is going on?" "Roxanne...I'm alive...I'm not from this dimension, but...I'm alive...In my world, you're dead...A new villain appeared and killed you...the morning right after we...uhh...coupled...I was called off to stop another bank robbery, and someone stole you...I got there in time to get you out of the building before it exploded, but you were crushed by the rubble. You died in the hospital a few hours later..." Megamind had tears in his eyes. "I can't go on without you, Roxanne...Not the way I have been..." She froze, all of this sinking in at once. "I'm...dead...?" He smirked. "And so am I according to this world..." Megamind nodded. "Come with me...You can live with me again, and with the man responsible for your death gone, it's safe!"

Roxanne was unsure what to say or do, but she looked to him. "What about Minion...?" "I explained everything in the note I gave him...and the Minion I know is going to be there...as is Bernard...Metro Man is a good friend there, and except for you, everything is as it should be...Actually, you can thank Bernard for me even being here..." She looked up to him with worried eyes. "But...the city...THIS world..." "With the threat gone and myself dead, it's just a normal city, Roxanne...There is nothing to worry about." He smiled. "I promise...And if there ever is, I can do what I need to. I can travel between dimensions after all." She nodded. "True..."

She was starting to get excited. She couldn't believe only moments ago, her love had been found dead in the rubble of the collapsed building, and now he was standing there, offering her a new life with him. She needed time for it all to absorb, but she could do that there. She took his hand and they disappeared from this world just as Minion saw them. He smiled as he watched them fade away with sad eyes, but he knew everything was right in this place now. He knew if any trouble brewed he'd see the blue hero again. For now, that would have to wait...


	16. Fear And Passion

_Well, I know it's been a WHILE, but my writer's block/break from college is up, so now I can get back into this story and update (almost) daily. ^^ THIS side of the story is almost finished, maybe three more chapters? We'll see. But there's more after that, remember in the side where Megamind finds new love instead of bringing back Roxanne. Either way, without further ado, the 16th chapter._

**_Chapter 16 - Fear And Passion_**

Megamind was deeply kissing Roxanne when they appeared in his world. It looked all the same, but less at war with itself. Roxanne smiled when the kiss broke, knowing it was safe here. "So...how long have I been dead now...according to this world?" "Over a month...Fact is, I have lost track." Megamind sighed. "I've gone insane, gotten violent, and tortured and killed the man responsible...and I feel guilty beyond measure for it now...I hate the way I went about things...but right now, that's not important...We need to figure out how to reintroduce you here. I mean, even if I tell them how you're here, I know it will be difficult to accept even then. The shock of your sudden return will be pretty big after so long."

"Yeah...I can imagine." Roxanne smiled. "OH! I don't know if you have the same memories until Bernard was killed in my reality, but if so...I have a gift for you." She smiled. "I know half of it if it is the same...A picture of us on our first real date, infront of the water fountain..." Roxanne beamed, happy there was at least on big similarity. "Yes! So, did you see what was under it?" Megamind shook his head. "No. I wanted you to be there when I opened that..." Her eyes softened and she gave her kind smirk. "Well, I'm here now..." Megamind grinned and ran off to grab the gift, opening the box again, now actually looking under the paper covering the second half of the present.

It was a new outfit, one Roxanne had clearly made herself. He was amazed at how well she sewed. It was a perfect dark hero outfit. Though she preferred him in white, this was a new black set, cape and all. However, instead of a blue lightning bolt that made its way from near the collar down to the bottom of the legs, this one had a silver, sleeker lightning bolt on the torso, and on the legs, just straight silver on the insides, going up to the belt, much like the blue zig-zagged streaks on the old suit. As for the cape, it was still black and blue, but the blue lining was lighter, and the high collar had silver at the top edge that made sharp lines down the wires that held it up. It was a gorgeous costume. "Wow...Roxanne..."

She kissed him, still in shock he was actually there, but then, knowing how long she'd apparently been dead, she wondered how he must have felt. She giggled as he bolted off to put on the new suit. Once he returned he spun her in the air and kissed her again. She blushed rather deeply, feeling a certain heat about his kiss. "Megamind..." He raised an eyebrow, not sure what her reaction meant. "Before we do anything more...how many times did we...share a bed?" Megamind blushed a bit as well. "Uhh...only once..." Roxanne smiled. "Good...it was the same for me..." She kissed him again and they made their way to his room, removing clothes and making love once again, though for the both of them, it was more out of shock and excitement than most anything else.

They held eachother the whole night, just glad to feel the living touch of the other once again, especially Megamind. Roxanne easily felt the pain he had dealt with for so long through his touch. It was clear they were the exact same two people, despite the realities they'd come to know. She was awake first, and was in thought about this world now, how she'd react to people here. Metro Man most of all...To her, he was the reason for her pain, the reason Megamind was dead, and yet here he was in her arms. She wondered how she would take to Bernard as well, knowing he was alive here, but a silent kiss, from a still sleeping Megamind, over her heart relaxed her, and let he sleep again, this time until the sun began to rise.


	17. ReIntroduction

Chapter 17: Re-Introduction

Roxanne was woken by the amazing smell of homemade French toast and followed it only to freeze. "B-Bernard...!" He turned around with a faint smile and dull, brown eyes. This was clearly the real thing. "Hello...If you're looking for Megamind, he's in the bathroom. He asked me to make breakfast, so here it is." He set out a plate for her and three more, one each for himself, Megamind and Minion.

When she took the first bite, Roxanne melted and blushed. "WOW! Bernard! I didn't know you could cook!" Megamind ran in. "Bernard! I told you to make it seem like I made those! Not that I wanted to lie to you...again...Roxanne, but I wanted to impress you..." He pouted. She laughed. "It's fine. You already have...just by bringing me here..." He smiled and took a plate for himself, sitting across from her on the bar-style counter. "Well, then...I'm glad you're happy..." She giggled again. "Well, don't you owe someone an apology?" He raised an eyebrow. "What? To who?" Bernard coughed, annoyed at the egotistic blue hero. "Oh! Right...Sor-ry...Bernard..." It sounded like he'd never apologized before in his life, despite how desparately he had when he had to escape prison to save Roxanne from Tighten.

Roxanne smiled at him. It was like none of the suffering they'd endured had happened, like neither one had died. She felt like she'd never had that fear past seeing Megamind pinned by the skyscraper needle to the fountain in the fight with Tighten, only to discover it was Minion in disguise. She knew it had happened in her reality, but something about this world felt right, like she'd belonged here all along. It wasn't a hopeful feeling, and not a feeling to cover any hidden guilt she'd moved from Megamind to Megamind, but a feeling that this really was HER Megamind.

The blue hero looked to her with a grin and the same contentment in his eyes, like order and balance had been restored. "You know...we can spend the day doing whatever you like. You do need to be reintroduced, but I'm sure we can do that in fun ways...Like our date when I was disguised as Bernard." Bernard smirked a bit, and left, having found the whole story rather amusing when the hero had told him about it.

Minion walked in finally, only to take his plate and leave, knowing Roxanne and Megamind would want to be alone.

Roxanne smiled, glad to finally be alone. "Well, we COULD go to that restaurant and freak people out..." Megamind raised an eyebrow and grinned, albeit a bit suspicious. "You DO have a bad side..." She laughed. "Actually, I think you've rubbed off on me, Blue..." She said a bit seductively. Megamind matched that with his own eyes at half mast and a devilish smirk. "Oh, you always HAVE been a temptress..."

Roxanne stood once she finished eating, and walked off to the lab to talk to Minion, seeing if he could give her a watch to disguise herself briefly. Megamind smirked and remembered Fala. He called her over, explaining that Roxanne was back and needed someone to disguise herself as. They were going to have fun with it.

The tattoo artist walked into the hideout once she got there, and let Roxanne use her watch to copy Fala's form and transformed into her. "So...How do you know Megamind?" The reporter seemed a bit suspicious. Fala laughed. "No worries, Roxanne...To put it simply I'm more likely to try to get you to cheat on him."

Fala had held her composure well, but was blushing like mad. Roxanne's eyes widened. "Uhh...oh...right...Well, then...I'm glad for that, though I'm not into women...still, I am glad to meet you." She smiled and walked out with Megamind, Fala following until they got outside. "Alright guys! Have fun! I'll see you later!" She laughed, excited to hear about this.

Megamind smirked and led Roxanne to the mall, just to start their day. They shopped, went to the movies, and spent the rest of the day at the park until they headed to the restaurant. Roxanne was giggling as they walked in. "Table for two please." Megamind smiled. "Whoa! You've found love again! That was surprisingly fast..." The waitor sounded disappointed in him. "Well, you could say that..." He smiled at Roxanne. They were lead to a table and given the same type and year champegne as the last time they were there. They each took a glass.

"To life..." Megamind smiled. "To being together again." Roxanne smirked as they clinked their glasses together and leaned over the table for a kiss. Megamind seemed to accidentally turn the watch and showed a well dressed Roxanne in place of Fala. The restaurant went silent again after a crowd gasp. The waiter was frozen stiff, jaw agape. "R-Roxanne...Roxanne Ritchi?" One of the customers cried out in shock. "She's dead! WHAT THE HELL?" Said another. All the voices sounded shocked as other, similar things were said as the couple broke the kiss. Megamind jumped up onto the table, wearing the outfit Roxanne had made for him. "Yes! That's right everyone...Roxanne is alive...She did die, but she is alive again. I found a way to bring her back after defeating the man responsible..." The crowd clapped, and much to Roxanne's surprise, it was really half and half. They weren't just congratulating Megamind, but the rporter as well jsut as much, if not moreso. Megamind sat down and kissed her again, surprised they weren't crowding them.

The couple was allowed a peaceful meal after that, though once they headed out, the people walked over to greet her. She happily let them, and once they were done, she went back to her disguise just so they could get to the news station, which would be filming the 11 o'clock news soon. She turned off the disguise once they were there and handed Megamind the watch. "There...I need to get my job back...assuming I still can." The blue hero nodded. "Of course you can."

The news anchor was the first to see her and his eyes widened. "ROXANNE?" The entire station heard his exclamation and ran out to see. They all stared in awe, but soon she was dragged into the room and placed in front of the green screen, her replacement more than honored to step down and let her back in. The news began to film then.

"Hello, Metrosity!" Megamind had been told to open the news. "I know this is a bit un-or-thae-dox, but I am here to begin the news tonight with a big surprise for the city, but I don't want to spoil anything, so I take you to the city skyline, so you can see for yourself." The camera turned over to the greenscreen to show Roxanne, seemingly standing in front of the city skyline. "Hello Metro City. Yes, I am back, thanks to the efforts of Megamind. He defeated the man responsible for my death, and now I'm back, happy to report, once again, for this city." The news after went on great, and ended with another "glad to be back" message from Roxanne. Aftert that, both Megamind and Roxanne turned on their watched and ran to the lair, knowing Fala and Bernard weren't the best disguises, but they got home safe.

"Well...THAT was fun!" Megamind grinned. "Yeah! It was really exciting!" Roxanne panted. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring." Megamind shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see, Roxanne...I just know I can't wait."


	18. Worry of the Mind, Comfort of the Heart

_Short Chapter, I know, but I have to say a couple things. One: After this one, do you think I should split this cliffhanger into another story? Or would it be best to just keept going under this title? I need your opinions. Whatever gets the most votes is what I'll do, of course. As for the other thing, an announcement! Later today, I will be posting the first chapter of a GLEE/Megamind story, and no, this is not a comedic thing. I've got a plan for it, and it's going to be another Drama. I'm still working out the kinks in my JtHM/Zim comedy fic, so I figure I should tide you guys over with a different crossover, albeit an odd one. This one's cute and a BIT dramatic, so when I post it, let me know what you think ^^_

**Chapter 18: Worry of the Mind, Comfort of the Heart**

Once back at his lair, Megamind looked into his lab and saw the brain of the man who had killed Roxanne in the first place. He suddenly felt like it was calling to him. "Uhh...Roxanne, go on and pop in a movie...I'll be with you in a bit. I just need to check on something." He bit his lip as she nodded and strode off, still on a thrill-high from her apparent resurrection. The blue alien picked up the jar Minion had placed it in and decided to take a quick look at the secrets it held. "I wonder..."

The new hero took an old mind-reading invention of his from one of his early fights with Metro Man and put it on, hoping it might work. He turned it on, and sure enough, it still worked, but not on a dead, disconnected brain. He opened the jar and used electric wires, like a car jump cable, to get it going and tried the mind-reader again. This time he got some vague messages. Only one was clear enough to peaque his curiosity. "I created the two worlds...simply by acting on my insanity." The truly evil man's voice called to Megamind, but then it died out, as the brain was still too inactive to get proper readings.

Megamind sighed, now desparate for more, but he knew he'd have to wait. Something was calling to him about that message. A familiar dark feeling clawed at his mind, but it didn't feel like danger, or at least, not danger for Roxanne. He became worried, but put the brain and tools away, after cleaning the equipment and headed out, hoping a movie with Roxanne might calm his nerves.

Unfortunately, Roxanne had chosen a horror film. She did love reactions like his. It was one of the times she proved to be more the man in the relationship, but he made it irresistably cute. He sat by her, nervous, but smiling. In a way, this was likely the best way to help his nerves, by putting a different fear in his head. Perhaps it would serve as a proper distraction from the message he'd gotten from that brain. Of course not, but it did earn him a good long cuddle with her, wrapped in her arms. Even as physically adult as he was, and how intelligent he naturally was, he was truly a child at heart, so his innocence was never hard to pull out. She loved it and couldn't help but stare at his glistening emeralds when it was on his sleeve for the world to see. The smile she gave him as a result was all he needed to relax a bit.

They finally fell asleep at 4 in the morning on that couch, looking more peaceful than ever. Megamind even made childish squeaks and other noises as he slept. Even Roxanne let out her own soft sounds as she dreamed of how perfect life now was, how thrilling and exciting it would be. Little did she know just HOW exciting it was going to become...


End file.
